herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph (Maria the Virgin Witch)
'Joseph '''is the deuteragonist and male lead of the anime/manga series ''Maria the Virgin Witch. He is a peasant who serves as a soldier in the Hundred Years War and serves as a messenger to the witch Maria. A kind but meek young man, Joseph has never known a time without war and so can sympathise with Maria's goals and pacifistic views. He is voiced by Kensho Ono in the Japanese version of the anime and Austin Tindle in the English version. Appearance Joseph is quite a tall young man, standing a full head taller than Maria. He has straight red hair and green eyes. His usual outfit consists of a white shirt with a red sleeveless jacket over it, black trousers and brown boots. Personality Joseph is a very meek person who suffers from low self-esteem. His father serving his lord faithfully over the years has left him yearning to do the same, yet all is for naught when he realizes he loves the witch, Maria, more. He's not above begging at times, such as when he begs Bernard not to do anything to Maria, and later begs Maria not to intervene with the upcoming battle. Joseph is a very kind man who strongly values love and friendship, though sadly this results in him being easily taken advantage of by others, especially Galfa, who manipulates him into giving him an artificial arm. He has strong morals and is very empathetic, perhaps to a fault. He states that to Ezekiel he has never known a time without war, and to people his age such a time seems like little more than a fairy tale, which is why he can easily sympathise with Maria's desire to get rid of it. Despite coming off as a coward due to his meek, submissive nature, Joseph is in fact far from it and can be very brave when he has to be, going so far as to stand up to Archangel Michael armed with nothing but a crossbow and declare his love for Maria when he was attempting to execute her, which convinced Micheal to give Maria a second chance. From then on, every time he goes to the beach, the tide comes in suggesting that Micheal was genuinely unsettled by Joseph. After learning that Galfa nearly raped Maria, Joseph becomes extremely angry and becomes incredibly determined to track him down and get revenge. When he finally comes face-to-face with Galfa, he calls him "foul iniquity made flesh" and the two former friends engage in a fearsome fight. Once Joseph gets the upper hand thanks to Maria's help, Joseph beats Galfa within an inch of his life, and it's only through Maria's intervention that he doesn't kill him. However, Joseph instantly regrets his actions and starts to believe he doesn't deserve to be with Maria until she snaps him out of it. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Military Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Insecure Category:Determinators Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Sympathetic Category:Lawful Good Category:Betrayed Category:Retired